gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Headaches/Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies - Episode 2: Awakening
Awakening 'is the second episode of ''Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies. Plot Hallie awakes from her car at night to find Ohio filled with her night terrors. After doing a lot of running, and scuffing her new red converse, Hallie arrives at the Ohio Penitentiary where two of her old aquantances are hiding. But, her story is not the only thing that Hallie has brought to the other two survivors. One promise, the new Ohio has no mercy. Songs *'''Fairytale '''by ''Sara Bareilles. ''Sung by Hallie Grace and James Holland. Episode 2: ''Author Note: Two months later and it's finally up. Sorry for the wait :S Without further adieu, here is '''Awakening.'' Hallie woke up with her head spinning and bright red light shining in her face. She shot back, banging her head, realising it was a growing fire and she was laying in her upside down car. “Crap!” She screamed, grabbing her head. A groan was heard from outside of the vehicle. “Hello?! Is anyone there? Please help.” Suddenly, a face pressed up against the car. At first, a sigh of relief fell over Hallie before she realised what ‘’it’’ actually was. ‘’It’’ was Lucas, or at least it looked like him. A trail of blood flowed down his face, dripping off his chin. His teeth were yellow and cracked and his skin was grey and bruised. A chunk of his left shoulder had been removed in what looked like a bite. “No, no, no.” Hallie shook her head, pinching her arm. “This isn’t real. Wake up. Please, wake up, Hallie.” The un-dead Lucas began to bang on the glass with his head. Hallie admired the boy’s features. Knowing there was nothing left to do and that her life would be over soon, Hallie resorted to praying, “Dear god, I know that I haven’t really been religious in my life but please… don’t make this my punishment. I don’t even know what’s happening or if this is a prank. But, from what I’ve seen from the shows that Lana watches, it’s like zombie apocalypse. If they’re still alive, please look after Eva, Ethan, Mom… and Lana. I guess I’ll see them in heaven, eventually.” She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst to come as the windscreen had nearly cracked all the way through and Lucas was going to get to her soon. “Hallie?!” A male voice screamed from outside. Hallie’s eyes shot open, “Hello?!” She called… no reply. Suddenly, a hole appeared in Lucas’ head and his corpse fell the floor. A not-so-familiar-but-recognisable teenager pushed the windscreen with the end of a handgun and it collapsed, sending shards of glass across the car ceiling. Hallie’s vision began to blur. “Are you okay?” The man asked. “I never thought I’d see you again.” “J-Ja-” Everything went black as Hallie collapsed. ____________________________________________________________ An unknown time later, Hallie awoke in what looked like a house. It was half destroyed, cracks ran along the walls, doors were hanging off their hinges and shards of glass lay over the floor. “I’m awake.” Hallie called into the near-darkness. “Is anyone there?” Her old classmate and friend, James Holland, walked in with a lit candle holder in his hand. “Oh my god.” He ran over and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. Hallie patted his back, confused. “What’s going on?” She asked as he sat down next to her. “Y-you don’t know?” James stuttered. Hallie shook her head. “What’s the last thing you remember?” “You called me, when I was in my car on the way home from school.” Hallie explained to James. “That was Friday, three days ago.” James raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been in the car for three days, you must be hungry.” He went to stand up but Hallie grabbed his hand, “Tell me what’s happened, please.” “It all started Friday evening.” James sighed. “There were reports of cannibalism all over the news. It all just happened so fast after that. I refused to believe it until I saw Coach Roz eat Parker Pennington and then hell broke loose. New Directions regrouped on Saturday and locked ourselves in the cafeteria kitchen but I guess Evan couldn’t handle it…” Hallie covered her mouth in shock, “Oh no he didn’t.” “He did, he took his own life.” James continued. “Evan’s corpse then went berserk; we all managed to escape except… Miles. He was scratched and soon enough the fever took over him and he turned.” “What fever?” Hallie asked. “Well, you can be turned in two different ways – One, you get bitten and live for about an hour and then reanimate as a walker and two, you get scratched and the fever burns you from the inside. You get so hot that your body cannot cope and you just… fail.” James began to cry. “I can’t believe Miles, Evan and Lucas are dead.” Hallie scooted over and hugged him, “Please continue.” James wiped his eyes and continued, “We all just ran from the cafeteria, splitting up down the corridors. I lost Jaxon, I didn’t even see where he went. I was too busy running with Lucas. By the time we got outside, everyone else was sprinting from the walkers, into their cars, I the-” “Did you see Lana?” Hallie butted in. “Janice and Abbie were there with Adam, Lana might have got into their car… I don’t know…” He admitted. “Anyways, Lucas and I got into my car and back to his house, where we are now. Lucas thought it would be safer to run out and get supplies at night… but you know what happened to him.” “We’ve gotta go and find Lana.” Hallie jumped up before going dizzy and falling back down. James caught her, “Steady their partner. You’re ill. We’ll go out tomorrow morning; it’s not safe out there in the dark… Get some sleep, Hallie. There’s a sleeping bag next to you.” “Goodnight, James.” She said. “And thank you.” “Goodnight, Hallie, don’t mention it.” He replied, climbing inside his sleeping. ____________________________________________________________ Five minutes later, Hallie woke up, “James, I can’t sleep, I’m too scared.” “You want to sing?” James asked. “You start.” She instructed. “''Cinderella's on her bedroom floor. She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store, cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here.” He began to sing, in a hushed tone. “''Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame. She says, none for you dear prince, I'm tired today. I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming.” Hallie sang. “C''ause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing.” The pair sang together. “''Snow White is doing dishes again, cause what else can you do with seven itty-bitty men? Sends them to bed and calls up a friend, says will you meet me at midnight?” James sang. “''The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair. Says, would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair. I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows.” Hallie sang. “''Cause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried about the maiden though you know, she's only waiting on the next best thing.” The pair sang. Hallie waited for James to sing the next verse but he didn’t. She looked across to see that he had fallen asleep. Quickly but quietly, Hallie slipped out of her sleeping bag and put her red converse on. She looked around for James’ gun and found it resting underneath his hand. She slowly slid the gun out and replaced it with an empty tin of beans. Looking around, Hallie grabbed a bag of chips, stuffing them in her coat pocket. “Thanks for your help but I need to find Lana.” She smiled. “I’ll tell Jaxon where you are, if I find him.” Hallie leant down and kissed James on the head before leaving the house. ____________________________________________________________ The sun was just rising as Hallie crept along the deserted streets of Lima. She knew where she was going, to the two people that were, dare she say it, more important than Lana – Eva and Ethan. Hallie got more scared the further she walked away from the house James had been sleeping in. As she hid from the walkers in an alleyway, Hallie pulled out her iPhone and opened the map icon, sighing as she realise that her phone couldn’t get any reception. Hallie turned around, attempting to leave the alleyway, but seeing a walker lunging for her. She quickly jumped to the side and tried to pull the trigger on the gun. Who am I kidding? ''Hallie spoke in a voiceover. ''I don’t know how to fire a gun. ''She turned around and began to run the opposite way to the walker. The alleyway had so many exits to it, not thinking, Hallie took a left, then a right, another right and a left… straight into a dead end. As several more walkers began to surround her, Hallie realised she should have stayed with James. Suddenly, the walkers began to drop, one by one. Two people ran up to Hallie, wearing breathing masks and their hoods up. “Come with us.” A female voice reached down for Hallie, now sobbing on the floor. “Is this Hallie Grace?” The other spoke, this time a male voice, as the two pulled Hallie along as they ran. “Who are you two?” Hallie asked. “It’s Monique.” The female voice said. “Chuck Salvatore at your service, ma’am.” The male nodded. “Where are you taking me?” Hallie asked. “The Ohio Penitentiary, it’s got thick walls and thick doors, it’s the perfect place for an apocalypse.” Chuck said as the three continued to run. Suddenly, the group stopped. In their path were three walkers. Hallie raised her gun and prepared to shoot. “No.” Monique pushed Hallie’s gun down. “The sound of the gun attracts more walkers. We’ll do it our way.” Chuck reached behind him, grabbing a large knife from his bag and Monique pulled a screwdriver from her bag. The two took the walkers on either side before teaming up to kill the middle one. Monique ran back and grabbed the shocked Hallie before running into the prison, mere steps away. They should have looked behind them… but they didn’t. Chuck stayed behind to lock the gate back as Monique took Hallie into the prison’s main building. The two collapsed onto the pillows lying onto the floor, tired from all the running they had done. Monique pulled her hood down and removed the mask, flicking her hair. “Are you okay?” Monique asked. “Why were you alone?” “I need to find my family and Lana.” Hallie told her, standing up. “Woah, you can’t go alone.” Monique pulled her back down. “What are you gonna do to stop me?” Hallie threatened. “You’ll be dead within an hour, Hallie. I bet your hungry and from what we’ve seen you don’t know how to shoot a gun.” Monique raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care if I live or not? You’re our show-choir competition. When this blows over, you’ll go crawling back to Vocal Adrenaline.” Hallie snapped. “In case you didn’t realise, I joined you for your Regionals performance. And you really believe this will blow over? You’re stupid, you sl*t.” Monique replied. “Oh no, you didn’t.” Hallie sent her hand flying against Monique’s face. The sound of a fierce slap echoed throughout the room. Monique grabbed Hallie’s hair and pulled it down before Hallie slapped her again. The fight got worse and worse until a shout came from outside. “HELP!!” It was Chuck. Monique shot up and instantly ran outside, leaving her bag indoors. Hallie picked up her bag and peered inside. It was full of water bottles, chips and canned food. She slung it on her back before running outside to see what was happening. Several hundred walkers clawed at the fence, eager to get a taste of one of the three’s blood. The chain on the fence tightened and began to rapidly spin. “Get inside!” Chuck called. “They’ll break through soon.” But it was too late. The walkers had already flooded in. Half headed towards Chuck, with the other chasing after Monique and Hallie. “Monique! Hallie!” A male voice called from straight ahead. It was James. He had a pair of pliers in his hand and was working at breaking the fence. The girls continued to sprint towards the fence until they could run no further. Hallie dived through the fence first. “I can’t,” Monique said from the other side of the fence. “I’ve got to go back for Chuck, he’d do the same for me.” “No, Monique.” James called. “You’ll die.” “No, James.” Hallie held his shoulder. “Monique, do what you have to do and… I’m sorry.” “Goodbye.” A tear fell from Monique’s eye as she dodged the first of a walkers attempt to get at her, running off. James grabbed Hallie’s hands, “You ready to find Lana and Jaxon?” He asked. “You bet I am.” Hallie smiled as the two ran off, hand-in-hand. Deaths *Lucas Aguirre *Evan Marx (Death Confirmed) *Miles Larson (Death Confirmed) *Parker Pennington (Death Confirmed) *Roz Washington (Death Confirmed) "Walkers" The world ''walker ''simply means a zombie - the walking dead. Why the characters call the undead this will be explained in a later episode. Starring *Emilie de Ravin as Hallie Grace *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland *Jennifer Lawrence as Monique Ducasse *Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore *Walter Perez as Lucas Aguirre Promo for Episode 3: Name TBA ''"I was driving home in the car, I had planned a surprise visit, when the outbreak broke out. I debated going back to NYADA for Kurt but I couldn't, family comes first." "Do you guys know what happened to Lucas? I saw him run off with you." Hallie and James exchanged sad glances. "We've all lost people." "Let's look at the plus side, you two are okay." Next week on Fox... 8/7c... Poll Rachel Berry returns in next week's episode, but what other New Directions' veterans would you like to see appearing? Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez Quinn Fabray & Finn Hudson Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson Trivia *Chuck and Monique's current status is unknown, there is a high chance they will re-appear at a later date. Category:Blog posts